chickenlittlefandomcom-20200223-history
Spud Valley Taters
The Spud Valley Taters is a team that has played against the Mighty Acorns in Chicken Little. Their team uniform is blue and white and it has a potato with the text "TATERS" at the top. Members 'Rodriguez' Rodriguez is a brown gopher with glasses. He is first seen throwing away his baseball mitt and starts digging in the ground. Later, Rodriguez pops up from the ground with the baseball on his head as the cow and the dog are running for the baseball. The cow picks up Rodriguez and throws him to the bear. Then Rodriguez takes his glasses back from the bear. 'Cow' The cow is big, fat, and yellow. He bears a resemblance to the bull who got paper on his horn because of Chicken Little. The cow is first seen throwing away his baseball glove to eat some grass. Later, the baseball hits the cow on the head, which makes him get up and run for it with the dog. He picks up Rodriguez and throws him to the bear. Then he, the dog, and the rabbit leap at the ball. He gets the baseball stuck to his head. The dog and the rabbit tip him over and run with him. As Chicken Little is reaching the home plate, the cow gets launched and crash lands on top of him. 'Quotes' *"It's stuck! It's stuck!" 'Dog' The dog has brown and white fur. He is first seen chasing his tail. Then he is seen laying down on his back, looking tired, when the baseball falls down on him and hits him. The dog runs with the cow to the baseball. Then he leaps at the baseball with the rabbit and the cow. He and the rabbit tip over the cow and start running with him. When they see Chicken Little reaching home plate, he and the rabbit throw the cow at him. 'Rabbit' The rabbit has grey fur. He is seen laughing with the stork pitcher, the cheetah, and the raccoon twice. Then the rabbit watches with the stork pitcher and the bear as the baseball flies to the dog and hits him. Then he is seen leaping at the baseball with the dog and the cow. He and the dog tip over the cow and start running with him. When they see Chicken Little reaching home plate, he and the dog throw the cow at him. 'Stork Pitcher' The stork pitcher has white feathers and an orange beak and feet. He is first seen shouting, "Easy out!". He then throws a baseball at Chicken Little, but he misses and the dog catcher catches the baseball. He starts laughing with the rabbit, the cheetah, and the raccoon. The catcher throws the baseball back at the stork pitcher. He throws a curveball at Chicken Little, who swings, but misses again. The stork pitcher starts to laugh again with the rabbit, the cheetah, and the raccoon. He throws the baseball a third time at Chicken Little, who swings and finally hits it. He watches with the rabbit and the bear as the baseball flies to the dog and hits him. 'Quotes' *Easy out! 'Bear' The bear has brown fur. He is first seen watching with the rabbit and the stork pitcher as the baseball flies to the dog and hits him. Then Rodriguez flies into his face and into his arms. He had ended up wearing his glasses. Rodriguez leaps up at his face and takes his glasses back from him. 'Cheetah' The cheetah has yellow and black-spotted fur. He is seen laughing with the stork pitcher and the raccoon twice. 'Raccoon' The raccoon has gray fur. He is first seen laughing with the stork pitcher and the cheetah twice. The raccoon is seen when Chicken Little runs on the plate that he is next to.